My Life
by hollowboy6
Summary: Luffy moves to the grand line and has a secret with him. he thinks he is alone out there but will meet new people. Will Nami be able to help him out with the life he has suffered. AU LuNa parring. IM BACK!
1. My life

"Alright class we have a new student in our school…" I sighed as I heard Ms. Nico Robin start to introduce me to the class. Hi my name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm starting my first year in Grand Line High School. I recently moved here with my grandpa and he thought it was "necessary" I go to school. I tried to argue but with a simple glare… I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

I really didn't want to go school, really what normal teenager doesn't, but I had no choice in the matter. I'm 17 years old, dressed in a rest shirt with some blue jeans cut to shorts. I was also wearing simple sandals, since I was too lazy to put on shoes this morning, and my favorite old straw-hat.

"Mr. luffy will you please come in?" I heard Ms. Nico Robin call me in. Well… hear I go.

"Hi my name is Monkey D. Luffy!" I shouted to the class I saw them lean back at my statement. I grinned at them and took the time to look at the class. Everyone was normal enough and just looking at me. Most of them didn't stick out and were again… just normal people.

"Mr. luffy you may sit next to Ms. Nami," Robin (shorter than Ms. Nico Robin) pointed to a spot towards the front of the class to the right. There where she was pointing at was a girl that I assumed was Nami. She was reading a book at the time and didn't look all that interest when I came in. The girl looked up from her navigating book (guess she likes navigating) and look at me. She had a pretty face with some big chocolate eyes and orange hair. She look at me and flashed a big smile. I smile weakly back at her. I made my way to the desk sitting next to her.

Once I sat down Robin started teaching the class and all the other stuff teachers do. I paid no mind at all since I didn't want to be here in the first place and just stared at the white board.

"Hi I'm Nami" that voice got me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at Nami with her hand stuck out ready to shake. "I…I'm luffy" I replied back shaking her hand. "Your new here huh?" Nami said taking back her hand and looking at me waiting for me to answer. "Yeah" I answered and look back to the front. From the corner of my eye I saw her looking at me funny but I paid no attention to it.

Hey remember when I said I looked like a normal teenage boy. Well I may look it but I'm not. A couple of years ago I ate a fruit that I found in my grandpa's room. I was hungry at the time and ate it. It gave me some weird power , since my grandpa freaked out after he found me eat it. Hi again I'm Luffy and I'm a rubber man.

_hey hollowboy6 here and thanks for reading my first story ever. Review please and say what you think of the story. I will make this story pretty long so just wait for the next chapter._

_until then, hollowboy6 out._


	2. the call

_here is my next chapter please read and review._

_One piece and All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. I only wish i was the creator._

* * *

><p>"Oi gramps! I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house. Today was a very tiring day. After Robin's class Nami volunteered to show me around school. We found out we had the same classes together so it wasn't a problem.<p>

"Luffy! Get your ass over here we need to continue your training!" I heard Garp (my grandpa's name) yell at me from across the hall. He's been "training" me with my powers since day one. But his way of "training" is throwing me in different kinds of DANGEROUS situations. One time he threw me into a bottomless pit saying I had an hour to get out.

**Flashback…**

"_Are you trying to kill me old man!" I yelled as I got back out of the pit by stretching my arms onto a cliff and sling shot my way out. _

"_This is all part of 'Garps special training season' _ _luffy. I am preparing you for anything that may come your way in your life." My old man stated to me in the most relaxed voice. He was sitting calmly on a side of a tree drinking tea._

"_YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED!" I yelled at him, flying my arms about to get his attention._

**End of flashback…**

I could remember that day almost like it was yesterday. From that day I knew Garp was a crazy old person trying to make me strong.

"Garp I've got homework to finish and a project to start on so I can't train!" I yelled back trying to get out of training. Man one of these days he is going to end up killing me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist came crashing down on my head making me fall down face first into the floor.

"I told you to stop calling me "Garp" and start calling me _sensei_!" Garp yelled at me. I look up from the floor at glared at him. He stood there with his fist in the air looking down at me with a pissed off look. We wore a Hawaiian shirt with regular navy blue shorts and sandals. His grey hair pulled back in typical fashion and a scare running down his wrinkly old face.

"Listen Old Man, I have to start doing this homework and project. It was your idea to put me in school so shut the hell up and let me work!" I yelled at him, jump up from the floor and ran to my room. I slammed the door shut and sighed. I was tired and wanted to get all this crap out of the way.

I look up from the floor and to my room from where I stood. My room was typical old room with red walls and a brownish blackish carpet. My boxes stack in the corner with all my belongings.

I sighed again (man I've been doing a lot of sighing lately) and jump into my warm comfortable bed. I looked up at my ceiling and frowned. I just want to relax from the shitty day I've had. I closed my eyes and decide some shut eye would help me.

**RING! RING! RING!**

I snapped my eyes open and glared at my cell phone on my desk. Just when I decide to relax my phone just had to ring. I got up from my bed and picked up my phone. I've never seen this number before so naturally… I picked up.

"hello?"

"**Hi Luffy it's me Nami."**

My eyes went wide and I gasp a little bit. Why was Nami calling me? Never mind that, how did she get my number?

"Oh… Hi Nami…sorry to be mean and all but… How did you get my number?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and looked at the wall in front of me.

I heard her giggle a little and suddenly my heart was beating fast and warmed. I didn't know what just happened with my heart but I decided to ignore it and focus on Nami.

"**You gave it to me remember. We're working together for that history project for Ms. Nico Robin."**

My eyes went wide again. I forgot all about the project. Robin gave us a project due on a famous pirate named Gold D. Roger. Me and Nami were assigned to the project as partners and I gave Nami my number so we could work together.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot… had a long day today."

"**It's okay. So what do you wanna do for the project and where do want to meet up?"**

"Well I just moved here so I don't know that many places. As for the project, well… I can't think of anything."

"**I see… Hey you can come over and we can see what we can come up with?"**

"Are you sure…"

"**Yeah so what do you say?"**

"I guess…okay where do you live, I can go tomorrow after school."

"**On Cocoyashi st. anyway I've got to go. See you tomorrow Luffy" **and with that she hung up. I don't why but when she invited me over I got these butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't stop blushing. I laid back and closed my eyes.

"_man this day just gets better and better" _I thought sarcastically as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews i hope to be getting more. this one was a little longer than the last but i got to get used to it.<em>

_until next time, hollowboy6 out!_


	3. study session

Books, check. Pencils, check. Everything is in order for the study thingy. I still got to say that I was still surprised Nami invited me since we only met like today haha. But I might as well go since I got nothing better to do. I was about to head out when I forgot my hat. I stretched out my left arm and grab a hold of it while running out the door since I was late.

"let's see…Cocyashi street…hmmm" Man its going to be harder to look for this street since there are so many not to mention I'm bad at directions.

"Luffy!" I turned around to see Nami jogging to me in a white shirt with blue stripes, a goldish skirt with rings on one side and brown boots.

"Hey I figured you would have trouble so I came out to escort you." She smiles at me while I look at funny I guess seeing as she starts giggling.

"Good timing too cause I was about to call you." I reply as we walk down the street in the opposite direction I was going earlier. The houses looked simple and comfy. Its weird how she live somewhat close to me. There were kids playing outside and some other people walking down the streets too. '_man this is lively' _I thought as I look around.

"Here we are!" Nami said with excitement at she shows me her house. I kind of spaced out for a while considering I got faster that I thought. The house at the top of a hill which I did not notice on our way up here. It looked like a regular old house and had a warm atmosphere to it. I notice that in front of the house was a field of what looks to me like tangerines.

"This is a nice place Nami." I say to her as I take in more of the house.

"Thanks, come on lets get inside its loud out here." She says to me and grabs my wrist dragging me to the door. I felt something when she grabbed me but I shrugged it off.

Nami opens the door and we step in. Now this house was something to look at. Man this place was SO cool. There was a plasma tv, good couches, man the place just looked like a guys paradise.

"wow" I say to stunned to say anything else. I hear her giggle again and I smile at her direction. '_man she's cute…wait what?' _I shake my head getting rid of those thought.

"Are you ok?" Nami asked I look over to her. I completely forgot I actually shook my head instead of inside my mind.

"u-uh…yeah I'm fine" I said back as I mentally slap myself. She looks at me for a second or two then shrugs it off and walks into the kitchen.

"Nojiko I'm home." She screams while looking around the kitchen for something. I'm stuck like glue on the spot I'm on and just take in more of the place.

"Coming Nami." I hear a voice on the other side of the house and look in that direction. There coming towards me was a girl a few inches taller than me with blue hair. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with some blue jeans. She also had a tattoo running across her left arm stopping like somewhere near her elbow.

She caught sight of me and looks at me for a second before getting a evil looking grin on her face. '_man I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Oh hey, you must be Nami's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." She offers her hand I just look to the ground blushing like mad.

"NOJIKO!" I hear Nami scream at her. Nojiko was laughing or trying to hold it in. I looked over to name to see she is also blushing like mad except her looks like it was probably embarrassment and anger.

"Sorry, sorry…man I just couldn't help it hahahah" Nojiko keeps laughing at us as I get even more embarrassed. '_I knew something bad was going to happen.' _I thought as I find the floor interesting.

"Nojiko this Luffy , Luffy this is Nojiko. Luffy is my partner for our project that's due on Monday." Nami explains to her sister as I just extend my hand to shakes her's.

"Nice to meet you" I smile at her and her gladly takes my arm and shakes it.

"Nojiko we're going to study so you anything just let me know." Nami says as we walk to her room.

"Ok! Don't do anything you teenagers do when your alone!" I hear laugh as I grow even more embarrassed. I look over to Nami to see she's even worst that me.

We enter her room and I take a second to look around. The room was simple with pictures of bands and stuff. She had a small tangerine tree by her window and a normal sized bed.

"Sorry about Nojiko, she can be annoying at times."

"No problem I know what you mean."

"You have a sister too?"

"No…a grandpa but man is he a teaser." I smile at her. She returns the smile and walks to her desk by the wall next to her closet door. She pulls out her books and laptop. I set my backpack down and pull everything out of it.

"Should we get started." Nami says as she smiles at me

-1 hour later-

"Man I'm tired and my brain hurts from the studying and researching." I say as I lay on the floor with my eyes closed trying to relax. I would have preferred one of Garp's training than the studying I had to go through.

"Me too I just want to rela-" At that moment she slipped on a piece of paper and landed on me. I try to catch her but we both ended put falling onto the floor.

I stared at her, my cheeks burning from the closeness of our faces. She stared right back at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes. It seems like an eternity till she remembers to get off. She sits on her knees as I get up.

"u-uh…s-sorry about t-that." She stutters and looks at the floor with red cheeks.

"D-don't worry a-about it." I nervously say back. An awkward silence passes by us as we just sit there in our own worlds.

"U-uh I think I should go, it's getting late." I say as I pack my things up in my backpack.

"Yeah…" Nami says as she looks at the floor with what I thought were sad eyes. I shrugged it off as I thought about it.

She walked me back to the front of the house and to the door. We stand there, me outside and her inside, just thinking of what to say.

"Well…I'll see you later" I say as I turn around and start to walk home.

"bye" I barely hear it but I hear Nami say bye and I don't know why but it sounded sad. I hear her close the door and I start my journey back home.

'_Man what else is going to happen and I better apologize to her later for the…nevermind.' _I think as I walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the wait. I've been busy with christmas and new years that i didnt have time to update. ill try to keep track the story and update sooner. again im sorry for making you guys wait.<strong>

**until next time-hollowboy6 out!**


	4. Grand Line Fighting

The walk home was a pain. I should have taken the bus but no, my stomach decided to be a bitch and demand meat! Curse my addiction.

Well at least now I had something in my system. I haven't eaten since this morning at breakfast, and even then I ate the entire table jii-chan served and I was still hungry.

*BUZZ*

Speak of the devil.

I flipped open my phone and stared at the screen. Makino had said that I needed to get more technolog...tech...advanced in life, so she got me a phone. At first i just stared at it like it was some kind of magical thing...which in fact was the truth. She faceplamed then went into detail about how to use it and everything, and even then I just kept staring and went with _"Magical box"_.

Once remembered how open it, I went to messages and click on the new message received today.

_Luffy I have to report to the station. I will be gone for a while so better be training or I WILL beat you!_

_please don't get into trouble and make some friend will ya, normal people have friends._

_ja-ne_

"...I'm not a normal person." Of course I wasn't. What kind of normal person can STRETCH any part of their bodies, and not get killed in the process. And I don't need friends. I have been without friends for my entire life, and I sure as hell didn't need them now.

I was walking in a straight path (or at least I thought I was) when I hit something hard and fell straight on my arse.

"Watch were you're going gaki!"

I looked up and notice some guy glaring at me. He was an old man, maybe in his 50's or 60's, who had the gray snakes taking over his hair. His wrinkles crunching up in his face like a crunched up piece of paper. He was wearing some type of old school shirt that had red stains on it and a pair of white shirt. He was tall, out classing me by like 4 feet.

"..sorry." I mumbled

"HUH?! Can't hear ya!"

"Sorry."

"...hmph" He turned, glared at me on last time , then walked down an alley way i just noticed in between two building.

I don't know what told me to follow, but i followed the man. I'm no stalker or anything but he seemed in a hurry and I never seen this alley way.

I pushed my hat down on my hat and slowly walked down the alley, being fully aware of the people and thugs ( at least that's what they looked like) staring and glaring at me. I have dealt with glares all my life, you get used to it after a while.

I kept walking until I saw where the old man had went in to. The place was wear down and old. Windows were pitch black so you couldn't see inside, with pieces of wood hanging from them. It looked like an abandoned warehouse who had seen better days. The door was a black steel door with bolts sticking out of it and had a small (what appeared to be) window at the top of the door. A sign hanged on top of the door glowing in dim lights, lighting up the alley.

"...Grand Line Fighting?"

* * *

><p><strong>Huh...should have written more. I have been getting ideas in my head and I wanted to make this an actionadventure type of story. Don't worry I will still add the romance but that will be like a side kind of thing, know what I mean.** **Well hoped you like it so far and I am sorry for the really, REALLY long wait. Till next update...**

**Ja-ne**


	5. Enter Zoro

The inside stank. It reeked of alcohol and smoke.

It was dark in this building. I could barely see past my extended arm (at regular size) but I kept walking. People where everywhere, shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs. They looked like they were focused on something, what it was I don't know, but it looked really important.

That's when I heard what sounded like chains rattling. I looked around the place, trying to find the source, and when I found it I followed.

When I got to the place I was looking for I was awed.

There, in what seemed like to be the center of this place, was a large cage. It was huge, around the size of a football stadium. How they got that to fit in this tiny place was beyond me but what awed me more than the arena was who was in it.

Inside the stadium were two guys. One was a strange man in a unicycle. He wore white pants, a blue jacket opened to show his 4 pack, his sleeves were cut to his shoulders, and he was wearing this blue and white scarf around his neck, hiding his mouth. His hair was a navy blue color with a little bit of green. He also had yellow stripes in his hair on the right side. In his hand was a regular saber sword.

The other man was also strange. He was tall, beating me by 4 inches, with the weirdest green color hair. He wore a plain white shirt with black pants and shoes. He also wore a haramaki sash, and a black bandanna tied around his left forearm. Where as the other man had a saber, this man had samurai swords…three of them. Two were in his hands and the other in…his mouth?!

The scarf wearing man cycled his way over the three sword wielding man. He raised his sword going for the kill. The other man didn't move, he stood his ground. Then, moving so fast, the three sword wielding man sliced at him. Blood gushed out of the unicycle man and he fell face first into the ground.

The crowd burst into cheers, nearly making me go deaf.

"Winner! Roronoa Zoro!" screamed a man in a black suit. He ran out of a corner and straight to the man called Zoro. He went for his arm, but Zoro pulled back his arm looking annoyed. Putting his swords back in their places he walked out of the arena.

I ran around the stadium, pushing people out of the way as I made my way to Zoro. I finally found him, from what seemed like hours, at a bar. He was drinking sake with three more bottles next in line. Suddenly getting nervous, I made my way over to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Startled, I jumped back a little when he looked me right in the eyes. His eyes screamed strong will and determination. But they also showed pain. _He's like me…_

I realized that I could not show fear. He was like a predator. He could smell fear. The way he was looking me in the eyes showed he was analyzing me, trying to see if I was weak and would break.

Gaining back my confidence I glared right back.

"Monkey D. Luffy." I said offering my arm.

He stared at me for a while, looked at my hand, then back to my face. I stayed the same tried to radiate confidence like my jiji showed me.

Finally he smirked and took my hand in a firm hand shake.

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a new chapter. sorry i have been busy with school. man i hate state exams, they are so pointless! anyways enjoy!<strong>

**until next time...**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
